Protection
by kiwiapple6
Summary: AU Story. Elliot is a bodyguard and Olivia is in an abusive relationship. More of the summary inside. This will be an EO story so if you don't like EO then please do not read it. Rated M. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. The Problem

_**A/N: I know I have other stories that I should finish first but when ideas pop into my head I want to write it and then update so bad. lol. Anyways I hope you enjoy this new story that i have written. It took me about 3 hours to write but I think it was worth it. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Elliot or Olivia or Lizzie. However, I do own Stephanie, Tony, and Tiffany.**_

_**Btw this is an AU story so Elliot isn't a cop and neither is Olivia.**_

_**Summary: Elliot is a bodyguard and Olivia is in an abusive relationship. When Olivia's boyfriend takes things to far, she ends up in the hospital and is assigned protection. She thought she was in love with her boyfriend but when she meets her bodyguard and his daughter, she starts to develop feelings for them and she realizes she wants to be part of the family. There are two things in the way though, her boyfriend who is still after her, and his fiance. **_

**Story: Protection**

**Chapter 1: The Problem**

Olivia sat in the corner weeping with her over dramatic dominant boyfriend standing above her yelling profanities at her, accusing her of eye flirting with the bodyguard at the club.

"You STUPID BITCH! I told you that you're mine and only mine. I don't EVER want to you see you flirting with another guy or even looking at another guy for that matter." Her boyfriend Tony Stewart yelled at her face.

"I'm sorry Tony, but I wasn't even flirting with him" Olivia sobbed in the corner of her living room.

"Yes you were! DO you think I'm stupid or something? I saw you staring straight at him and you acted as if I didn't even exist! You were embarrassing me in front of a lot of people and especially my friends." Tony said furiously raising his voice louder and louder and then he slapped her right across the face.

"Get out." Olivia said calmly and when he tried to approach her, she flinched. "I said GET OUT! NOW!" Olivia yelled and he left her apartment but not before saying, "Don't disrespect me again Olivia and this won't happen again", and then he was gone.

Olivia was use to this behavior, well, use to Tony yelling at her out of jealous rage. Except tonight was the first night that he actually slapped her. She should have seen it coming though. He use to be a great guy, caring, fun, easy to hang with, but sometimes Olivia wanted nothing to do with him, especially when he was upset. As much as she hated him right now, she loved him even more, but each and every day that his rage showed, she loves him a little less. They've been together for 3 years now. Tony was there for Olivia when she lost her mother, and she was there for him when he lost his dad to cancer. She missed Tony; yes he was there, but not technically. He is a completely different person now. He's not that loving or tender anymore. He's rough in sex and only goes for his own pleasure as if he doesn't care for Olivia's.

The knock at the door was the thing that brought Olivia out of her trance. Olivia walked up to her door praying that it wasn't Tony on the other side. She was relieved when she saw her neighbor, also her best friend, Tiffany Harp at the door.

"Hey, I heard shouting. Are you alright?" Tiffany asked in concern.

"I'm okay Tiff. It was just Tony blowing off some steam." Olivia reassured her friend.

"Are you sure because I would hate to-oh my god! Olivia what happened to your face?" Tiffany questioned reaching out to touch Olivia's cheek which was forming a bruise. When Olivia felt Tiff's hand skim across her cheek she winced in pain. "Did Tony do this to you?" Tiffany asked stepping into Olivia's apartment. "See I told you, you should have broken up with him."

"Tiff I love him and it was just an accident. He didn't mean to do it. I pissed him off and I deserved being slapped." Olivia said taking her eyes off of Tiffany's, knowing that she could never lie directly into her eyes.

"You're lying." _Busted. _"Liv, you don't deserve to be slapped, or to even be treated the way that he treats you. You deserve so much more. Why can't you see that?" Tiffany inquired.

"Blinded by love I guess." Olivia mumbled not sure if Tiffany heard it or not.

"Trust me; you're not in love with him. You just like the idea of being in love. You'll know when you are totally, 100% in love."

* * *

"I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot said mumbling around her lips. "Come on. We should get going."

"Where are we going again?" She questioned.

"Nice try Steph, but I didn't tell you and I'm not going to." Elliot smiled.

"Fine." Stephanie grumbled, stomping out of the house with Elliot trailing behind and him carrying his daughter.

* * *

Come on, get cleaned up and dressed. We're going out." Tiffany said pushing her friend to her bedroom.

"Where are we going?" Olivia asked confused.

"We are going out to eat since I'm pretty sure you haven't eaten yet. Now, hurry up and get dress. Do no put on any of your jeans."

"What's wrong with my jeans?" Olivia inquired defending her jeans.

"Nothing, but tonight is going to be fancy. Now get dress and I'll meet you back here in thirty minutes." Tiffany said walking out of Olivia's bedroom.

"But Tiff…" _Too late. _She was already out the door and most likely getting dressed herself.

* * *

"Wow…this is a nice place." Stephanie said walking arm and arm with Elliot and Elliot holding his little bundle of joy in his other arm.

"I thought you would like it." Elliot said smiling.

"Name sir?" The host asked.

"It's under Stabler for 3." Elliot said.

"Ah yes, right this way." The host said leading them to a table with a view. "Your waiter will be right with you."

"Thank you…" Elliot said trailing off.

"Hey! I saw that. You were totally checking her out." Stephanie growled as the ladies walked by.

"No I wasn't and I didn't say anything about you checking out the host and the other guys in the restaurant." Elliot grumbled.

"Hey, what can I say? They were cute." Stephanie smirked. She obviously didn't care where her eyes wandered to and whether or not if Elliot saw. She only cared where his eyes wandered to because in her book, he belonged to her and no one else.

"Did you see that guy? He was totally checking you out Liv." Tiffany smirked as the two ladies sat at their table. "And if you ask me, he isn't that bad looking."

"He was not checking me out and if he was, why would he be when he has a girlfriend?" Olivia questioned.

"Maybe because she probably is a bozo and isn't right for him."

"Oh really, then why did he just propose to her?" Olivia questioned. "So much for not being right for each other."

"He doesn't love her. I can see it in his eyes and she obviously doesn't love him otherwise her eyes wouldn't be wandering and she wouldn't be looking at his daughter in disgust. She obviously hates kids so their engagement won't last long."

"What does her hating the kid have to do with them being together?" Olivia asked.

"Well, you can tell by the way that he looks at his child that he loves her to death and would do anything for her. She obviously hates the girlfriend so sooner or later she's going to throw a fit and then her dad will dump the girlfriend." Tiffany said smiling.

"Yea well, that little girl is so innocent and precious. Her daddy just wants the best for her." Olivia said sadly.

"Liv what's wrong?" Tiffany asked sensing her friend's sadness.

"Nothing…well…do you think that me and Tony will ever get married and have kids?"

"God I hope not." Tiffany said without thinking then cringed when she realized what she said and saw Olivia get furious. "Liv I didn't mean that."

"Why can't you just be happy for me? I found a guy that I love and you always put him down like he's evil or something." Olivia said angry, her face red, and tears falling from her eyes. "You know what? Just forget it, it doesn't matter." Olivia said grabbing her purse and walking out of the restaurant.

"Wow…what a show." Elliot said observing the interaction between Olivia and Tiffany along with the rest of the restaurant.

"Will you stop staring at her? You're not going to marry her. You proposed to me, remember?" Stephanie said pissed off at her fiancé just to be pissed off.

"Yes I remember." Elliot stated irritated.

"And keep that in mind."

* * *

Olivia was so angry at Tiffany. She just wanted her friend to be happy for her. Olivia knew she was somewhat harsh to Tiff, and Tony was always putting her down, but she didn't care. She loved Tony and Tony loved her. That was the only thing that was important to Olivia, Being loved.

Olivia walked into her apartment slowly, unaware of the guest that was sitting on her couch.

"Where have you been?" He said making Olivia jump out of fear.

"Jesus Tony, you scared the crap out of me." Olivia said holding a hand to her chest to catch her racing heart beat.

"Where have you been?" Tony repeated not acknowledging that he heard her comment.

"I was out." Olivia said setting her purse down on the coffee table.

"With who?" Tony spoke angrily.

"Tiffany."

"Then why are you all dressed up?"

"Because it was part of the dress code at the restaurant."

"Don't lie to me! You went out with another guy didn't you?" Tony questioned, his face turning red and clenching his fist.

"No I swear!" Olivia yelled. "It was just me and Tiffany at a restaurant alone. I love you Tony, you have to believe me." Olivia begged and Tony calmed down a little.

"Okay, I believe you." Tony said bringing his lips down on Olivia's and she moaned, but not from pleasure, from pain. He was nibbling hard on her lip which was drawing blood.

"Um, Tony? Would you ever want a baby?" Olivia asked nervously once her lips were separated from his.

Tony laughed at the question for a bit then answered. "No." He chuckled then his face turned from pure laughter to anger. "Why? Are you pregnant?"

"No I'm not pregnant. It was just a question." Olivia said.

"I'm not paying for any god damn abortion!" Tony yelled paying no attention to Olivia's comment. "Well just have to get rid of it our selves now won't we." Tony smirked and backed Olivia up into a corner while she shivered in fear.

* * *

"I'll be right back; I have to use the restroom." Stephanie said getting up from the table and going to the ladies room.

Elliot nodded his head in acknowledgement and continued his meal with his daughter until she spoke up.

"Daddy?" She questioned with her innocent blue eyes.

"What is it Lizzie?" He asked giving her his full attention.

She got out of her children, walked over to her father and plopped herself right into his lap. "Why was she crying?" she asked curiously.

"Who pumpkin?" Elliot asked running his hand through her little curls.

"The lady that ran out of the restaurant?"

"I think she was just upset at what her friend was telling her."

"Is she going be okay?"

"Yea I think so pumpkin." Elliot said.

"We should ask her friend if she okay." Lizzie said sweetly.

"Lizzie I don't think that is such a good-" Elliot trailed off because his daughter jumped out of his lap and ran to the lady.

"Excused me. Is friend gonna be okay?" Lizzie asked the lady.

"Lizzie. I don't think it is right for you to be poking your head into other people's business." Elliot said sweeping his daughter up into his arms.

"It's okay." The lady smiled at Elliot and turned her attention to Lizzie. "I think she is going to be okay. She's just having a bad…Excuse me for a second." Tiffany said reaching into her purse and taking out her ringing cell phone. "Hello?"

Elliot watched the conversation go on between Tiffany and who-ever she was talking to. Her facial expression was white as a ghost when she ended the call.

"Is everything okay?" Elliot inquired really concerned.

"Um no…my friend that I was with...was attacked at her home and now she's at the hospital."

_**A/N: Well here's the beginning of my story, that is if you want it to be a story or just a one shot. **_


	2. A chance

**_A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews. I highly appreciate them, so since I liked them so much I decided to not make this a one shot and update for you guys. Since it's not a one shot, I won't be updating every day, but I'll try to update when I can. Anyways Enjoy the Chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: Like always I do not own any ot the SVU characters butat least i get to control them in my stories. lol_**

**Chapter 2: A Chance**

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have to get to the hospital." Tiffany said placing her cell phone back into her purse.

"Oh no of course, by all means please leave. Your friend may need you and your support." Elliot said stepping out of the way to give Tiffany the room she needs to leave.

"Thank you and I appreciate your concern for my friend." Tiffany said to Lizzie who was laying her head on her father's shoulder.

"You're welcome. She get better soon right?" Lizzie questioned with pure innocence.

Tiffany chuckled, "Yes sweat pea, I'm sure she'll get better."

"Ok." Lizzie yawned.

"Well, I better be going now." And with a final wave Tiffany was out of the restaurant and on her way to the hospital.

"Pumpkin? You sleepy?" Elliot asked walking back to his table and sitting down with her still in his lap.

"Yea daddy sleepy." Lizzie said rubbing her eyes and letting exhaustion take over.

"Ok I'll go pay for the check and we will leave once Stephanie gets back."

"Noooo!" Lizzie said loudly causing a scene getting some people's attention.

"What's wrong Lizzie?" Elliot inquired confusingly.

"Can we just leave her here?" Lizzie asked her eyes filling with tears.

"Honey, you don't really want to leave her." Elliot said rubbing her tiny back.

"Yes I do." Lizzie mumbled into her father's shirt, and then hid her face even deeper when she saw Stephanie coming back from the restroom.

"So we're leaving?" Stephanie asked a little too chirpy for his liking. Elliot knew that whenever she was chirpy she either wanted money, or to go do something.

"Ok what is it?" Elliot asked already getting his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Well, I was hoping that you could leave without me and I'll come home sometime later. I saw some of my friends in the bathroom and we decided that we want to go shopping and all the other stuff girls do. You know, manicure, pedicure, spa….." Stephanie said rambling on.

"Yea yea ok. Go have fun with your friends." Elliot said shooing her away.

"Thank you Ellie." Stephanie replied and Elliot cringed when he heard that name. He didn't really like being called Ellie, it wasn't macho enough for him, but she insisted that it fitted him perfectly. "By the way, I need your credit card." Stephanie said holding out her hand.

"What's new?" Elliot mumbled pulling his credit card out of his wallet and handing it over to her.

"Thanks Ellie, I'll see you when I get home." Stephanie stated and then placed a kiss on Elliot's cheek and walked off with her friends.

"Well, it looks like it's just me and you pumpkin." Elliot said but she didn't respond. "Pumpkin?" Elliot asked looking down at his daughter to see that she was already asleep. He paid for the bill and walked out of the restaurant. "I guess I'm all by myself." Elliot chuckled walking to his SUV.

"No you're not. You'll always have me." Lizzie mumbled half awake and half asleep.

"Right back at ya. Love you pumpkin." Elliot said buckling his daughter up in the car.

"Love you too daddy." Lizzie smiled and then went right back to her la-la land.

* * *

Tiffany parked her car in the hospital's parking lot and ran the rest of the way until she reached the front desk.

"Hi I'm looking for Olivia Benson." Tiffany said out of breath from her run.

"She's in surgery right now, so you can just take a seat in the waiting room right now." The nurse said.

"Surgery? What happened? Is she going to be okay?" Tiffany questioned frightened of the possibly that could happen to her friend.

"Ma'am I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait until the doctor comes out and tells you her condition. Until then, you can go have a seat in the waiting room."

Tiffany hesitantly moved away from the front desk and went to go sit in one of the waiting chairs. She was scared for her friend right now. The fact that she was in surgery scared the crap out of her. What had happened that ended her up in the hospital and in surgery? Tiffany and Olivia were like sisters. They grew up together and whenever the other person was down, they knew just what to do to make them better and smile again.

Not too long after Tiffany had set down her boyfriend shown up.

"Hey baby, is Olivia okay?" He asked looking straight into her tear filled eyes.

"I don't know Fin. They haven't come out and told me yet, but what if something is going wrong right now? What if she doesn't pull though and doesn't survive? What if…" Tiffany trailed off because Fin interrupted her.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down baby girl and breath." Fin said placing his hands on the side of her face and watching her take deep breaths. "That's it. Now, you can't be thinking about all these what ifs. You have to stay strong and positive; she needs your support and if your breaking down, then how can you help her?"

"Okay your right, I got to think positive and stay strong."

"That's my girl." Fin kissed her on the forehead just as the doctor came down the hallway.

"Excuse me, are you guys here for Olivia Benson?" The doctor asked.

"Um yes, is she okay?" Tiffany inquired stepping up out of her seat.

"Are you guys her family?"

"Yes, were all she has. Now please tell me that she is okay." Tiffany said on the verge of tears again.

"She's doing fine. She did give us kind of a care, with all of the blood loss from the internal bleeding, but we patched things up and she should be fine. The internal bleeding was caused by 3 stab wounds to the stomach. She has a few scratches and bruises but nothing too serious there. Also, we believe that she was raped. She has vaginal bruising and you can see hand prints on her upper thighs. Most likely from the person trying to pry her legs open. We didn't find any spermicide in her, he probably used a condom. Other than that, she should make a full recovery though. We do want to keep her in the hospital over night just to make sure nothing goes wrong and all the tests check out correctly. If all goes good and great, she should be out of her by tomorrow morning and the latest the afternoon."

"Thank you doctor. Can we go see her?" Fin questioned.

"Sure, she's in room 141 B on the second floor. Try to keep quiet though and don't wake her. She needs her rest to be able to make a full recovery."

"Thank you." Tiffany said and the doctor nodded then walked off to attend to his other patients.

* * *

Elliot walked into his quiet house with his daughter attached to his hip. He loved his daughter very dearly and he would do anything for her. He knew that his daughter really didn't like his fiancé, but he thinks it's just the fact that she doesn't want to .share him with anyone else. Lizzie never had much of a mother figure in her life. Her biological mom left 4 years ago when she was 1. Said she didn't know how to take care of a kid and wasn't ready to, so she just up and left leaving Elliot to be a single father. The first couple of months were hard for Elliot. He didn't really know how to take care of child, but he had help from friends and family, so by the end of the first year, he had everything under control.

Then not too long ago he met Stephanie, Stephanie James. At first he thought she was great and sweet. She was kind and caring. They use to have so much fun together, but then we she found out that he had a kid, everything changed. He knew that she didn't like kids that much, but he was grateful when she didn't run and tell him that their relationship wouldn't work just like all the other women did. He thought once she got the chance to meet Lizzie she would fall in love with her, who wouldn't?

Elliot slowly walked up the stairs to his daughter room and changed her into her Cinderella pajamas. Her room was designed in a Disney theme with letters of her name in Disney script hung above her bed. Pictures of princesses like Cinderella, Jasmine, Fiona, Snow White and more. She had her doll houses in her closet and her Barbie dolls on a shelf along with her night time stories that her father reads to her.

Once Lizzie was in her pajamas, Elliot gently laid her down on her bed and tucked her in. He handed her Mr. snuggles, which was her teddy bear that her daddy got her for her first birthday. She loved that bear and if you ever tried to take it away from her, she would throw a fit. Elliot kissed her on the forehead and told her goodnight, and just when he was about to leave the room, Lizzie spoke.

"Daddy?"

"I thought you were sleeping." Elliot said walking back over to his daughter and sitting on the side of her bed.

"I was, but now I'm up." Lizzie said shrugging her shoulders and looking into her father's blue eyes.

"I can see that." Elliot smiled. "Now, why are you up?"

"Daddy, I don't want you to marry Stephanie." Lizzie said with blue tear filled eyes.

"Why not? Don't you want a mommy?"

"I don't liked her. I don't need a mommy, I have you."

"Lizzie, sweetie, don't you think you outta give her a chance first?" Elliot questioned gently.

Lizzie looked at him as if she was thinking of an answer, "No," she finally said.

"Well, would you give her a chance for me?" Elliot pouted sticking out his lower lip like his daughter always did to him when she wanted something or just to get his way. "Just give her two weeks and if you don't like her by then, then we will work something out. Okay?"

Lizzie thought it over in her mind for a minute or so. She wanted her father to be happy and if she had to at least give his fiancé a chance then she would. So she gave in. "Okay, but only 2 weeks."

"Thank you pumpkin." Elliot said and then kissed her on the forehead. "You want to know something?"

"I want to know. Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Lizzie said eagerly and Elliot just laughed.

"We're going to be spending more time together for the next month." Elliot smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I decided to take some vacation time off so that we could spend some time together. I thought that we would go upstate to our cabin and hang there for a little while. We'll leave tomorrow if you're up for it. What do you say?" Elliot questioned.

"Yea, I want to do that." Lizzie said smiling showing her little white teeth.

"Ok we'll leave tomorrow. Now go to sleep. We have a long drive." Elliot said getting off of Lizzie's bed and tucking her right back in. "Good night my little princess."

"Night night daddy." Lizzie said and then dozed off once her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Olivia woke up to hearing voices and her room and when she opened her eyes completely she saw Fin and Tiffany sitting in a chair next to each other having a conversation. When she moaned a little from the pain that she was in both set of eyes turned to her.

"Liv, how are you feeling?" Tiffany asked coming to the side of Olivia's bed and putting a hand on her shoulder gently so she wouldn't cause any pain.

"I've been better. How long have you guys been here?" Olivia asked trying to sit up but wincing in pain while doing so.

"Maybe 3 hours." Tiffany said and then looked away because she knew that her tears were threatening to fall.

"Tiffany, don't cry." Olivia said trying to comfort her friend.

"He did this to you didn't he? Tony did this. I told you to break up with you and you didn't and now you're in the hospital and you could have died." Tiffany said her tears finally escaping her eyes. "I knew I should have tried harder to make you stay away from him."

"Tiff, this isn't your fault. This is my fault, I should have listened to you but I was too stupid to." Olivia said adding her tears into the mix.

"Hey, no one is to be blamed for except Tony. You can't change what has already happen and play the blame game on each other. Now Tiffany and I called the police and they are out looking for him. Since we don't know where he is, and he probably is after you now, we are putting you under protection." Fin said.

"Protection? What do you mean?" Olivia asked confused.

"Well...we decided to hire you a bodyguard."

**_A/N: Probably isn't that great of a chapter but that's just my opinion, but convince me otherwise by leaving comments._**


	3. Meeting the Bodyguard

_**A/N: Okay so i wanted to update this yesterday, but i couldn't. I kind of bruised my knee really badly to the point where i couldn't walk so I had to stay in one place for a long time and the pain was excruciating. But here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Bodyguard**

"A bodyguard? Are you serious?" Olivia questioned a little upset. She didn't like being watched or being protected. She would rather just take care of herself.

"Yea we are." Tiffany said. "Liv you shouldn't be by yourself and you should have someone watch you. Tony could be looking for you right now and if he does get to you, then what? You could end up back in the hospital and this time you might not be so lucky."

"Guys I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

"Yea we know you will, that is why you are getting a bodyguard and no discussion." Fin stated.

"But-" Olivia started but was interrupted by Fin.

"I said no discussion."

"Fine, I'll do it, but when do I get a bodyguard?"

"You should have one by tomorrow and we need to get you some clothes." Tiffany said.

"What? Why?" Olivia asked confused.

"Because you're going to be staying with your bodyguard."

* * *

Elliot was lying in bed in the middle of the night waiting for Stephanie to get home. He wanted to make sure that she would get home safely. It was now one in the morning. Now most people would be worried sick, but not Elliot. He knew that Stephanie always came home late; he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even get home until 3 in the morning. Elliot had a feeling that she was cheating on him but he didn't have any proof. He would have been broken up with her by now if he wasn't planning on marrying her and he did love her. He trusted her but not implicitly.

"Hey, you're up." Stephanie smiled walking into the bedroom and dropping her bags by the doorway and then going over to the closet and getting some clothes out.

"Yea, I was just waiting until you got home."

"Ellie, I told you that you didn't have to wait until I got home. You don't need to wait up for me especially since I never know what time I'm going to be home." Stephanie said going to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

"I know, but I would feel safer if I was when you got home just to make sure that you actually did get home." Elliot said.

"Just because you're a bodyguard doesn't mean that you have to be my bodyguard. I don't need protection from anything." Stephanie said stripping of her clothes and then jumping into the shower.

"I'm not being a bodyguard; I'm just tying to keep an eye on my family. Now speaking of my job, I asked my boss for some vacation time and he gave it to me. So I told Lizzie that we were going to go to our cabin upstate. You in?"

"I think I'm going to have to pass. I have plans with friends and other things that I want to do." Stephanie called out from the shower.

"Okay, suit yourself." Elliot said and his phone starting ringing. "Hello?"

"_Elliot, sorry to call on such short notice, but I have a job that I need you to do."_

"But, I already told you that I was taking off some vacation time; can't you get someone else to do it?" Elliot questioned.

_"I know, but I'm sorry I can't. Munch and Jeffries already have assignments and you're my best man, so I need you to do this." He pleaded._

"Okay, what's the assignment?"

_"There is this woman, her name is Olivia Benson. She was put into the hospital earlier today by her boyfriend and we believe that he is still after her. Police don't know where he is, so he could be anywhere, so that's why I need you."_

"Well then it looks like I have to cancel my plans with my daughter. I told her that I would take up north to our cabin."

_"Wait! No you don't. This is more perfect. Take her to the cabin with you, that way she's harder to find and it would be easier to protect her since there isn't many people up that way."_

"Okay I'll do it."

_"Thank you Elliot. You will need to pick her up at Mercy General sometime tomorrow."_

"Yea okay. I'll talk to later." Elliot said and then hung up the phone once he received a bye.

"Who was that?" Stephanie asked coming out of the shower and using a towel to dry her hair.

"Don." Elliot said.

"Your boss?" Stephanie inquired.

"Yup, it seems that I have an assignment and I will have to take her with me up to the cabin."

"Wait! She?" Stephanie asked a little anger showing.

"Yes, it's a she."

"I'm going."

"Going where?"

"To the cabin with you guys, I don't want you there with a girl all alone." Stephanie said getting out a suitcase and putting clothes and accessories into it.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Elliot smiled. "Steph, nothing is going to happen. I love you and I wouldn't cheat on you." Elliot grabbed Stephanie by the arm and brought her to the bed landing her right into his lap.

"I'm not jealous, I just don't want no girl with you there, you never know what she might try to pull."

"Steph, you don't have to go if you don't want to go. Nothing is going to happen, I promise you that." Elliot said kissing her on the lips.

"I want to go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Okay. Now, let's go to bed, it's after two in the morning and I don't know about you, but I am exhausted." Elliot said pulling the comforter down and letting Stephanie get under the covers first then him. "Night, Steph."

"Night Ellie."

* * *

"Morning sunshine." Tiffany smiled going into the hospital room with a duffle bag and then dropping it on a chair."

"Morning. What's in the duffle bag?" Olivia inquired.

"Your clothes. Do you know if you can get out of here yet?"

"Um yea I can. The doctors already came in here and told me that everything checked out fine and I could leave when I'm ready.

"So are you ready to get out of here?" Tiffany questioned.

"I'm ecstatic to be getting out of here. When is my bodyguard getting here?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You don't sound so happy about it."

"Well because I'm not happy about it. I'm not really looking forward for someone to be watching me 24/7."

"Even if the bodyguard is cute." Tiffany said smiling from the doorway.

"That's different, but what are the chances that I would be getting a bodyguard that is cute?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow.

"100 percent if you ask me." Tiffany smiled at the confused look that Olivia was giving her. "Here he comes now." She said moving away from the door and waiting for the bodyguard to come through the door. Olivia was looking at the door waiting too, but it seemed like forever until he did walk through it. Olivia became wide-eyed when she saw who it was, the guy from the restaurant.

"You must be Olivia." He said looking directly at Olivia and she nodded her head yes. "I'm Elliot." He smiled. "And you?" Elliot asked staring at Tiffany."

"I'm Tiffany, but you can just call me Tiff. Well Liv, I guess I'll see you later, call me when you get the chance." Tiffany said. "It was nice seeing you again." Tiffany said facing Elliot.

"You too." Elliot smiled and Tiffany walked out of the hospital room. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yea, I am." Olivia said standing up and grabbing her bag and Elliot led the way out of the hospital. "So where's your daughter?" Olivia asked.

"How did you know that I had a daughter?"

"I saw you from the restaurant the other night."

"I didn't know you noticed, I thought you were too wrapped up in your argument and then you kind of left the restaurant pretty quick." Elliot said walking to his car.

"Ugh! Don't remind of that."

"Sorry." Elliot apologized.

"It's okay; you didn't mean anything by it. So, where are we going?"

"We are going to my cabin upstate for two weeks."

"Two weeks?!?" Olivia screeched and Elliot just laughed.

"Don't worry it'll be fun. Just think of it as an outdoor adventure." Elliot smiled.

"Fine, I'll try to enjoy it. It's not like I have a choice anyway." Olivia smiled.

"That's the spirit." Elliot said unlocking his car door. Olivia jumped into the back with Lizzie and Elliot hopped into the front with Stephanie in the passenger seat.

"Olivia this is my fiancé Stephanie, and steph this is Olivia." Elliot announced.

"It's nice to meet you Stephanie." Olivia said.

"Yea whatever." Stephanie mumbled and Elliot gave her a harsh look and she just smiled.

"Hey, you're the lady from the restaurant who was crying." Lizzie said.

"Yea I am."

"Are you no more sad?" She asked innocently.

"Yea, no more sad. So what's your name sweetie? I'm Olivia."

"I'm Lizzie. Will you play Barbie's with me?" Lizzie inquired.

Olivia smiled, "Sure, I love playing Barbie's anyway." Olivia said picking up a Barbie and staring to play with Lizzie.

Elliot looked through the rear view mirror and saw Olivia and Lizzie smiling, laughing and playing Barbie's. It looked like mother and daughter bonding. It's been a while since Elliot saw Lizzie smile like that. Stephanie didn't play Barbie's with Lizzie or did anything else with her, that's probably why Lizzie didn't really like her, but Lizzie already took a liking to Olivia. This is how Elliot wanted his family to be. He wanted a wife who adored Lizzie and wouldn't mind playing with her, like Olivia. Who would rather play Barbie's with Lizzie than talk on the phone, like Stephanie is doing right now. All Elliot wants is for a wife who will be there for Lizzie when she needs women advice or just to have someone to look up to. A wife that he can confide in, when he is scared, sad, angry, or even happy. A wife that he can show how much that he loves her and create kids with. Elliot realized that Stephanie wasn't the type of person that he wanted to be married to, but so far, Olivia was.

_**A/N: This chapter wasn't as long as the others so I'm sorry about that. Hope you enjoyed. Leave comments please.**_


	4. Discussions

_**A/N: Sorry this chapter isn't as long as the others but I just wanted to give you guys something to read.**_

**Chapter 4: Discussions**

"Ok so we're here." Elliot said placing the car in park and staring at the cabin. "Everyone out of the car now." Elliot got out first with the others tagging along and he grabbed the bags from the back.

"Wow, this is nice." Olivia said observing her surroundings. The cabin wasn't that big, but it was nice looking with trees surrounding it. There was a picnic table right outside along with a swing set. There was also a little platform that was set up to be a little patio. Not too far away from the cabin, you could see the lake and you could hear birds chirping. It was just…..calming.

"Thanks, I thought so too." Elliot smiled walking by her carrying the bags in his hand and walking into the cabin.

"Come on, let's go. I can show you the inside of the cabin." Lizzie said eagerly grabbing Olivia's hand and dragging her along. Olivia laughed but followed.

Elliot came back outside to grab the rest of the bags and while doing so he saw Stephanie talking on the phone and he just rolled his eyes. He went to the back of the SUV and finished unloading the rest of the bags. Coming around the SUV he saw that Stephanie was off of the phone. "If you are just going to talk on the phone the whole time that we are going to be here, what was the point of coming?" Elliot huffed.

"Because you're here with a female, and only a dumb woman would leave their man with another woman…alone…in the middle of nowhere……where it is cold……and you would want to cuddle to keep warm." Stephanie said quoting the words "keep warm" with hand gestures. "All I'm trying to do is make sure that I don't lose my man."

"Steph, I don't need you looking out for me. I can take care of myself. I offered to bring you along so that we can do something together as a family. You will be Lizzie's step-mother sometime soon and she will be your step-daughter. I care about you a lot and I love you, but my daughter comes first and you will have to love her in order to have me. I'm not going to marry you if my daughter can't stand to be near you more than ten minutes. Now, I talked to my daughter and she said that she would at least give you a chance. So you got two weeks to get your act together and show me that you are actually trying and if nothing improves then I……I can't marry you." Elliot said walking away from a stunned Stephanie.

"…And this is my room." Lizzie said still holding on Olivia's hand and pushing open her bedroom's door. "Do you like it?" Lizzie's room was decorated with a little pony theme. There was a rainbow on the wall with clouds hanging from the ceiling and there were pictures of ponies and even some unicorns.

"I love it; I wish this was my room." Olivia said smiling down at Lizzie who had a smile plastered on her face.

"I can share it with you if you want to." Lizzie replied her blue eyes staring at Olivia's brown ones.

"That's okay sweetie, this is your room, and you deserve to have it all by yourself. But I'll tell you what, I'll play Barbie's with you, we'll do each other's hair, eat junk food, and stay up all night watching Disney movies. Sound like a plan?" Lizzie smiled and then nodded her head yes. "Okay why don't you go play for a while?" Olivia said and Lizzie went into her room and started playing with her doll houses and dolls.

"It looks like she took a liking to you." Elliot said standing in the hallway with his arms crossed staring at Olivia.

"I wouldn't say that." Olivia said turning herself to face Elliot.

"She has, she doesn't like Stephanie or any of the other woman that I date." Elliot said walking towards Olivia so that he was only a couple of inches away from her.

"Then again, we're not dating." Olivia smiled and Elliot smirked. "So see there's your problem, stop dating the women and maybe she'll take a liking to them."

"So you're saying that I should be single for the rest of my life and never date or marry?" Elliot questioned.

"Not necessary, you said that she didn't like the women that you date so maybe you should change." Olivia teased.

"Change what, the women I date?" Elliot asked clearly confused.

"Maybe you should change the gender that you date. I mean, when I first saw you I thought that you were actually gay and you kind of do look gay so you could probably pass for gay." Olivia teased even more.

"Whoa, I am not gay." Elliot said defending himself and Olivia just laughed at him. "You're teasing me aren't you?" Elliot smiled.

"Maybe just a little."

"Ha ha ha very funny." Elliot said.

"Thanks, I thought so too." Olivia said mocking Elliot from the words that he used when he was appreciating her thanks of admiring the cabin. "Well I should go unpack." Olivia walked away and headed towards the guest bedroom.

"Olivia?" Elliot said stopping her at the bedroom door. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Playing Barbie's with my daughter." Elliot smiled.

"Anytime." Olivia smirked and closed her bedroom door.

* * *

"Lizzie, are you ready?" Elliot inquired knocking on his daughter's door.

"I'm coming." Lizzie yelled back and then opening the door. "Let's go daddio." Lizzie said running out of the door with Elliot trailing behind.

"You guys ready?" Elliot asked Stephanie Olivia who was standing outside waiting and they nodded their heads in unison.

They all walked to the lake and got out two canoes that held up to two people each.

"I call Livvie." Lizzie said standing by Olivia who smiled at her. So everybody got into their canoes. One canoe, Lizzie was sitting in the front and Olivia in the back, in the other canoe, Stephanie was sitting in the front and Elliot was in the back.

"So where to?" Olivia questioned

"I figured that we would just go a little down the lake; there is this great spot were we can see the sun go down. It's really magnificent." Elliot said.

"Okay, seeing the sun go down seems like a great idea. It would actually be really romantic."

Stephanie snorted, "You got to be kidding me; you want to see the sun go down because it's romantic? Wake up Barbie; what's really romantic is when a guy gives you money and the other expensive things you want." Stephanie said.

"Yea that must be really romantic, using a guy for money. Now, I see why your not married." Olivia said.

"If you haven't noticed, I am engaged." Stephanie said holding her ring finger up to show off her engagement ring.

"Yea I see it, it's just hard to believe. For Elliot to want to marry someone like you, he must be way to kind and a Goddess. I actually feel really bad for you Elliot."

"Hey, it's not my fault your boyfriend considers you as a whore and he beat the living shit out of you, oh yea he raped you too right?" Stephanie asked and she saw Olivia's eyes glistening with tears. "Ooh, did I hit a nerve?"

"Steph, that is enough." Elliot said harshly.

"No Elliot, its okay, let her say what she wants to say or think. Now if you would excuse us, I would like to show Lizzie the sunset and I wouldn't mind seeing it myself." Olivia said paddling away.

"Stephanie! Why did you say something like that? Her life isn't your business." Elliot said furious.

"But didn't you hear what she said to me?" Stephanie asked all innocently.

"Yea I did, and she's actually right." Elliot said and let out a breathe of air. "Come on, start paddling."

After they watched the sunset they all paddled back to the dock and put their canoes up for the night. Once they got back Lizzie was put up stairs to take a little nap. It was only about 7 o' clock so they settled for a late dinner and they would wake Lizzie up when it was finished.

"I'll cook." Olivia said looking through the freezers and cabinets and pulling food out.

"I'll help." Elliot said following along.

"I won't." Stephanie said taking out her cell phone and heading towards the living room.

"So you know how to cook?" Olivia questioned getting out a pan and putting it on the stove.

"Yes I know how to cook." Elliot smirked. "Why the surprise?"

"Not many men I know, know how to cook."

"Well I'm not one of the best cookers but I had to learn how to cook, otherwise me and my daughter would have been eating a whole lot of T.V. dinners and take out." Elliot said laughing and placing the meat into the pan and breaking it all up.

"Well it's a good quality. Many women find that quality hot." Olivia smiled placing a pot of water on to the stove and waiting for it to boil.

"Really? Well do you think it's hot?" Elliot flirted crossing his hands against his chest.

"Very." Olivia flirted back putting the noodles into the boiling water.

"Umm…Olivia…about earlier…the things that Stephanie said…she didn't mean them."

"Yea she did and she's right. I stayed with a jealous boyfriend for so long and his rage got the better side of him and he beat the shit out of me, he thought I was pregnant and he just repeatedly kicked me over and over. Luckily I wasn't pregnant otherwise I would have miscarried, but the thing the really made me mad was that he actually thought that I was pregnant and because he didn't want a child with me, he was willing to kill it if there was one." Olivia said letting the tears fall.

"Why did you stay with him?" Elliot questioned stepping closer to her so that his face was only a few centimeters away.

"The same reason why you still are with Stephanie and is willing to marry her…because I want to love and be loved."

_**A/N: Well, what did you think?**_


	5. Bedtime Story

_**A/N: Okay, I am so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating in about 2 weeks. I had a huge math project that took me forever to do and I was so frustrated so I couldn't think straight. I would have worked on this story on the weekend and updated then but i thought i needed a break so don't be mad at me if you are. Anyways, Enjoy. BTW sorry that it's kind of short.**_

**Chapter 5: Bedtime Story**

Dinner was a little quite with a few comments every now and then. Elliot was currently putting up the left over garlic bread and spaghetti in the fridge while Olivia was washing dishes.

"Hey pumpkin." Elliot said turning away from the refrigerator and seeing Lizzie standing at the entrance. "Why aren't you in bed yet?" Elliot asked walking towards her.

"No tired." Lizzie said yawning and Elliot chuckled.

"It doesn't sound that way. Why don't you go up to your room and I'll come to tuck you in and read you a story, huh?" Elliot questioned and she nodded.

"Livvie?" Lizzie said with Mr. Snuggles underneath her armpit.

"Yes sweetie?" Olivia said drying off her hands and giving Lizzie her full undivided attention.

"Well you come to listen to the story with me please." Lizzie inquired softly with her piercing blue eyes.

"Sure honey, I'll be right there." Olivia replied and Lizzie eyes widened with excitement and then she ran off to her room.

"You know, you don't really have to stay for the story? Elliot said staring at Olivia.

"I know, but I want to. I do love a good story." Olivia grinned and walked away to Lizzie's room.

Once Elliot successfully tucked Lizzie into her bed and Olivia was sitting in a chair, he walked over to the shelf with books full of bedtime stories.

"Ok Lizzie. What story do you want to hear tonight?" Elliot asked scanning the titles.

"Nun uh uh daddy. Today is Tuesday." Lizzie grinned the famous grin that Elliot always has.

"Ok fine." Elliot smiled walking over to the bed without a book in his hand.

"What does Tuesday night mean?" Olivia confusingly inquired.

"Mystery." Elliot and Lizzie said in unison.

"Mystery?"

"It's a game. Every Tuesday night we create our own story. It starts off with one person saying a line to start it off and then another person adds a sentence and so on and so on." Elliot smiled. "And since you're new at the game you can start it off."

"ME?" Olivia shrieked. "No thank you, I would rather just watch, I'm not that good at stories.

"Come on Olivia, haven't you heard of any bed time stories before? There has to be some creative or unique thing about you. Just give it a try unless you're a chicken." Elliot teased.

"Hey! I'm not a chicken." Olivia defended, and Lizzie giggled while Elliot laughed.

"Then prove it." Elliot challenged.

"_Once upon a time there was a Prince named Chad." Olivia said._

"Chad? What kind of name is that?" Elliot questioned.

"What's wrong with Chad?" Olivia asked and Elliot just shrugged his shoulders. "Fine do you have a better name?"

"Yes I do actually, Elliot."

"Elliot? Why would I want to use your name?" Olivia asked.

"Well, why not?" Elliot smirked.

"Cocky bastard." Olivia mumbled under her breath and apparently Elliot heard her from the smile that he was giving her. "Now, _Once upon a time there was a prince named Elliot." _Olivia said emphasizing the word Elliot.

_"And he was to become the next King someday, but before that happened he had to be married." _Elliot said.

_"He wanted to have the perfect wife, but he didn't know where to look." _Lizzie said.

_"He figured that the best place to look was around the Kingdom." _Olivia said.

_"So he set up a date where all the women in the Kingdom would come to his palace and he would meet with them." _Elliot said.

_"He went through lots of women but none of them seemed perfect for him." _Lizzie said.

_"Just when he was about to call it quits, he saw one woman that did catch his eye though."_

_"She had gorgeous brown eyes and medium length Auburn hair that fell just passed her shoulders." _Elliot said gazing at Olivia.

_"She wore a pretty pink dress with silver glass slippers."_ Lizzie said yawning and her eyes fluttering open and closed.

_"The women caught his magnificent blue eyes staring back at her and she smiled and blushed."_

_"He slowly walked over to her and introduced himself as Elliot."_

_"She smiled and said she was to be called Olivia." _Olivia said never taking her eyes off of Elliot's and Elliot doing the same thing with Olivia's.

_"He asked her if she would like to take a walk and she accepted."_

_"The walk was quiet at first, but once they began to talk they learned things about one another."_

_"They walked and talked all night about everything and nothing."_

_"By the end of the night, the prince found out who he wanted to be married to, Princess Olivia."_

_"She was caring, kind, loving, terrific, and the most amazing person he ever met."_

_"She fell in Love with him at first sight."_

_"He fell in Love with her at first sight."_

_"They got married and had kids."_

_"Their kids had kids and they lived old together."_

_"They soon died, but died in each other's arms."_

_"They lived a happy loving life together."_

_"They may have died, but there love will last forever."_

_"The end."_

Even though the story ended, Olivia and Elliot were still staring at each other and never breaking contact. They had so many things running through their minds but they didn't know how to express their feelings. They didn't notice that their faces were close and their lips were almost touching until they heard Stephanie call upstairs.

"Ellie? Where are you?" Elliot and Olivia separated from each other quick before Stephanie had entered the room. "What are you doing?"

"Um…we were just telling Lizzie a bed time story." Elliot said glancing at Lizzie "But it seems that she fell asleep."

"Oh well why don't you come to bed? I'll be waiting." Stephanie smirked seductively and then walked away.

"Um…I should get to bed." Olivia said not making eye contact with Elliot and walking towards the bedroom door.

"Olivia?" Elliot said stopping her in her tracks. He slowly walked over to her and just stood in front of her for a second. "You are a very gorgeous woman. You are so kind and generous that I don't even think there is one mean bone in your body. Early tonight, you said you want to be loved. Well you will be, there is going to be this great guy out there for you that you can't wait to see every morning and is afraid of losing him. You'll find that guy when the time is right." Elliot said and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight Olivia." Elliot whispered and turned to walk away.

"Yea, except your getting married." Olivia whispered to herself and walked to her bedroom.

Elliot turned to say something about what she whispered, but the door to her bedroom was already closed. Elliot hung his head low and decided he would fix everything tomorrow.

_**A/N: Again, sorry that it is so short but the next chapter will be longer. :)**_


	6. Checking Out

_**A/N: This one is a little longer than the other one. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**Chapter 6: Checking Out**

Olivia woke up early the next morning. It was beautiful out, just the right time at seeing the sunrise. It was 6:30 and you could hear the birds chirping and crickets making noise too. It wasn't hot out but it wasn't cold either, so it was perfect day for a jog. Olivia took a shower and put on some shorts with a sports bra and her running shoes. She placed her hair into a high ponytail on her head.

She went downstairs into the kitchen and decided that she wanted a glass of orange juice. She took a glass out of the cupboard and opened the fridge for the carton of orange juice. Upon doing so, she heard a noise behind her. Her first instinct was to scream, but she realized whose scent it was and calmed down immediately.

"That's the second time you did that?" Olivia said not looking up from the refrigerator to acknowledge that she knows who it is.

"Second time I did what?"

"Checked me out." Olivia said grapping the orange juice and turning around to face Elliot.

"I wasn't checking you out and there weren't even a first time." Elliot said crossing his arms.

"Yes there was, it was at the restaurant."

"I wasn't checking you out." Elliot defended.

"You so totally were checking me out."

"I was just observing my surroundings and you just happened to walk past."

"You're such a liar." Olivia smirked pouring her orange juice and drinking some and then setting it down on the counter.

"How did you know I was checking you out anyways?" Elliot smiled and Olivia blushed. "You were checking me out, weren't you?"

"No, Tiffany told me." Olivia smiled happy with her answer, since Tiffany did tell her even though she already knew.

"Yea sure, you don't have to lie to me Olivia, I mean, if I was you, I would be staring at me too." Elliot grinned.

"You're so cocky." Olivia rolled her eyes and Elliot just laughed. "So why are you up so early anyways?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Elliot said taking her orange juice and taking a sip.

"Hey that's mine, get your own."

"You're such a cry baby." Elliot teased setting her orange juice back on the counter.

"I am not." Olivia said placing her hands on her hips showing some irritation.

"Sure you're not." Elliot laughed. "Come on let's go."

"Where are we going?" Olivia inquired confused.

"Going for a jog. I'm guessing that's why you're up early and is dressed in shorts and a sports bra, right?"

"Yea, but who said I wanted you to go with me?"

"Oh you definitely want to go with me." Elliot winked at the double meaning and Olivia just turned another shade of red. "Come on, we can jog together to keep each other company."

"Fine, but you better not slow me down old man." Olivia teased and Elliot put his hands on his chest to act as he was hurt by the comment.

"Old? Hey, you're only two years younger than me, so if I'm old, you're old." Elliot stated.

"How do you know that?"

"Background check." Elliot said simply.

"You did a background check on me?" Olivia asked hurt.

"I had to; I didn't know what kind of person you were at first." Elliot said and Olivia hung her head low because some things in her past, she doesn't want anyone to know. Elliot lifted her chin up with his forefinger so she was staring into his eyes and turned serious. "I know there are some things in your past that you don't want me to know and you don't have to tell me. When you feel comfortable enough to tell me, I'll be hear to listen to you. But just so you know, nothing you say to me can change the way that I view you."

"And how do you view me?"

Elliot smiled, "You're kind, caring, have a really great personality, you're beautiful, you care for others before yourself and you love my daughter. You also have a very nice butt." Elliot smirked.

"See, so you do check me out."

"Only every chance that I get." Elliot said smiling. "Now about that jog, shall we?" Elliot questioned.

"What about your daughter? Do you really want to leave her here with Stephanie?" Olivia inquired.

"She's not here. She's hanging with her friend at another cabin."

"This early in the morning?"

"What can I say? They are early campers. She should be home either tonight or tomorrow morning, so we have the whole day to ourselves."

"What about Stephanie?" Olivia asked.

"What about her?"

"Where is she at?"

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, I woke up this morning and she was gone. Now can we leave?"

"Sure." Olivia smiled and led the way out of the cabin.

* * *

When Elliot an Olivia finished their jog, they came back to the cabin and Olivia jumped into the shower first and then Elliot followed along after she was finished. By the time they were both showered, It was only a quarter to 9 so they decided on some breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Elliot asked looking through the fridge.

"I have a craving for some banana pancakes." Olivia said.

"Okay, banana pancakes coming up." Elliot said grapping the things he need to make the banana pancakes.

Elliot had finished cooking the banana pancakes and now was sitting at the table eating quietly with Olivia.

"I was abused." Olivia spoke and Elliot stopped eating to look at Olivia.

"What?"

"I was abused, by my mother."

"Why?"

"She hated my guts."

"I'm sure that's not true." Elliot said.

"Oh it was. See, the thing is, I'm the product of her rape. She was an alcoholic and every night that she came home from the bar she was drunk. She would hit me if the house wasn't cleaned or dinner wasn't made. I always blamed her hitting me because of her being drunk until one time that she wasn't drunk, she hit me. She said that I ruined her life and she was right I did. No one wants to take care of a kid at such a young age and she had to deal with me." Olivia said the tears falling from her eyes.

Elliot got out of his chair and kneeled in front of Olivia taking her hands into his. "Olivia, don't blame you for your mother's mistakes. She had no right to hit you for any of the times. I'm sure she did love you. She probably had a bad way of showing it, but she did love you. I don't see how she couldn't. It's kind of hard not trying to fall in love with you." Elliot smiled.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know that you need to hear it. You want to be loved, and you think you aren't but I know you are. My daughter adores you so much and I am grateful to have you in my life and I want you to stay in it." With that said, Elliot leaned forward to where his lips were just centimeters away from hers. He wanted her to meet him the rest of the way to let him know that she wanted it just as bad as he did.

Her lips met him the rest of the way in a sweet but passionate kiss. So many things were running through her head. Did she want this? Did he want this? Was it the right thing to be doing? Does this change anything for them?

At the moment that Elliot picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, she didn't care about any of the questions being answered.

_**A/N: So, how was this chapter?**_


	7. About Damn Time

**_A/N: Here's the chapter that i bet all of you are waiting for. I think i'm not really that good at writing this chapter but let me know what you think._**

**Chapter 7: About Damn Time**

Elliot kicked the door open to his bedroom with his foot still carrying Olivia and never losing lip lock action with her. She tasted so sweet, like strawberries from her toothpaste and he could taste a hint of bananas from the banana pancakes. She was so addictive.

Elliot didn't bother with closing the door since there wasn't anyone else in the cabin besides him and Olivia. He gently lowered her on the bed and just stared at her for a few minutes admiring her body. Olivia felt Elliot staring at her with desire in his eyes, but she also saw something else in them…love.

"You're gorgeous." Elliot said staring straight into Olivia's eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself." Olivia said smirking and grabbed Elliot by his shirt and pulled him towards her placing her lips on his. Elliot's mouth was so tender upon hers that she felt her entire body go weak. Olivia pulled Elliot deeper into the kiss because right now she didn't want tenderness; she wanted passion where it would take her to oblivion.

Elliot sensing her want rocked his hips into her and she gasped from the contact. He just smiled and continued what he was doing. He began kissing her jaw line and worked his way down her neck with feather light kisses. His hands worked their way up from her waist to her breast and he gently massaged them through her shirt making her moan of pleasure.

"El…"

"I know." Elliot said kissing her lips with so much want and desire. "Lift." He said implying that she should raise her arms so that he could take of her shirt and she did. Once the shirt was fully removed Elliot's eyes locked on Olivia's black laced bra that was covering his way to what he really wanted at the moment. The good thing about the bra was that it opened in the front so that it was easier to remove. Elliot removed the bra slowly never removing his eyes from the prize.

Olivia cried out as Elliot latched on to her nipple with his mouth and started suckling ever so gently while his other hand played with her other breast making it bead out. He switched breast making sure the other one had as much attention as the other breast just did. He slowly kissed his way down from her breast down to her waist which was protected by her pants. Elliot looked up to Olivia for permission to go and she smiled at him to let him know it was okay.

He unbuckled her jeans and pulled them down all the way to see that she had a pair of black laced panties that had matched her bra. While Elliot decided to admire her for the time being, Olivia decided it was her turn to work on him. She rose herself from the bed so that she was on her knees and eye level with him and then she kissed him with all the love she had. Elliot responded immediately and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her steady so that she wouldn't fall.

Olivia played with the hem of Elliot's shirt, an indication that she wanted it off so he rose his arms up and she took it off never breaking the kiss until the t-shirt came between then and they had no choice but to break it for a second, but once the shirt was off their lips met once again.

Olivia, deciding to take charge, pushed Elliot down on the bed and got on top of him and resumed kissing letting her hands wander up and down his smooth chest. She let her hands wander a little more and opened his jeans to where she could reach her hand down his boxers. She first played with the hair that led to the entrance of his manhood all the while still kissing him. She slowly ran her hand into his boxers and Elliot grunted from the contact of her hand moving up and down on his shaft.

Olivia stopped kissing and worked her way down his body and once she got to his pants she removed them all the way along with his boxers. She stared at the erection that was formed and replaced her hand with her mouth earning a gasp from Elliot.

"Olivia…" Elliot moaned from the moist of her tongue and her hot mouth going up and down on his shaft. He started rocking his hips back and forth in the same rhythm as Olivia. His breath started to speed up some and she could tell that he was getting close to coming. A few more pumps and Elliot could feel himself ready to explode.

"Liv…I'm about to come."

"Then come." Olivia said, but it sounded muffled because she never removed her mouth from his erection. She moved her mouth up and down a little faster to bring Elliot over the edge. A couple more pumps and Elliot was screaming Olivia's name. He came right in her mouth and she swallowed it all. She slowly removed her lips from his shaft and licked her lips in a seductive way that made Elliot get an erection all over again.

"Come here." Elliot said pulling Olivia up towards him so that her chest was even with his. He placed his hands on her face and brought her head down towards his and started a hot and steamy kiss. He could taste himself in her mouth which just made him even harder. By now, his shaft was throbbing painfully and he didn't think it could get any worse, but it did. Olivia was dripping wet and he could feel her liquid seething through her panties on to his shaft making it painfully harder if possible.

Elliot flipped them over so that he was on top never breaking the kiss and let his hand go down to her panties. He slipped a finger inside her and pumped in and out slowly.

"More." Olivia said and Elliot entered a second finger and speeded up his pace a little. He did this repeatedly for the next couple of minutes until he could feel her on edge. He started to remove his fingers until Olivia protested.

"El…" Olivia whined and Elliot just smiled.

"Trust me baby, okay?" He asked and she nodded her head. Once he removed his fingers, he went all the way down to her body and started kissing his way up. When he got to her inner thighs, he started placing hot wet kisses while bringing her panties down all the way. He got back to her center and started playing with her clitoris. His tongue sucked and licked all around her clit making her moan and gasp which only encouraged him more to make her come. He wanted to be inside her so bad right now, but he wanted to make sure that she was satisfied first before they both were to be satisfied at the same time.

Elliot could feel Olivia begin to tremble and swaying back and forth so he had to use his arms to hold her waist down. She was close, but she was trying to hold off as long as she could because she wanted it to last.

Elliot sensed it, "It's okay, let go." He said and played with her clit a little more and used a finger to rub against it which made her climax.

"El…" She screamed and he finished sucking up her juices and brought his lips down on hers so that she could taste herself.

Olivia could tell that he wanted to make love to her really bad from how much need and want was in his kiss, so she wrapped her legs around his waist and let him plunge deep into her. From her gasp he knew that he needed to stay still for a minute and let her adjust to his size. When it seemed like she was out of shock he gently and slowly began to move in and out of her. Still moving inside her, he leant down and started sucking on her neck to mark his territory.

"Mmm Olivia, you feel so good."

"Harder, faster." Olivia moaned and Elliot complied picking up his pace and plunging into her with more force.

Olivia wanted to take control so she flipped them over so that she was on top and began riding him. Elliot placed his hands on her hips and began moving with her so that they were on the same pace. Elliot grunted every time she went deeper and deeper on to his shaft. Elliot could tell that Olivia was ready to come when he felt Olivia clutching his shaft.

"Come Olivia."

"No, I want to come together."

"I'm right behind you." Elliot said but since she was being stubborn, Elliot made sure he had a good grip on her and flipped her onto her back. He began thrusting in and out of her faster, deeper, and harder, bringing him and her both closer to their climax. He used his finger and played with her clit which brought her to her climax. Her climax milking his shaft is what brought him to his own climax. They both screamed each others name not daring to move, afraid that the magic would be lost.

Elliot laid down next to her and wrapped his arms securely and protectively around her.

"That was amazing." Olivia said breathing a little hard still.

"Yea it was." Elliot said kissing Olivia on the head.

"Elliot?"

"Yea baby?"

"What really happened to Stephanie?" Olivia questioned.

"She left after I called of the engagement and told her I couldn't marry her."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want to be with her, I want to be with you," and with that, Elliot placed his lips on Olivia and kissed her passionately. She was his no and if he had any say in it, it was going to stay that way…forever.

**_A/N: So how did I do?_**


	8. Mommy Surprises

_**A/N: So it's been a while since I updated and that's because I wasn't sure how I wanted to make this story move along, but I found the direction that I want to go to for now. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

**Chapter 8: Mommy Surprises**

Olivia woke up the next and was confused to why she wasn't in her room, but then she remembered her and Elliot making love the previous night which brought a smile to her face. She reached across the bed for his presence but only ended up with emptiness. She shot up in bed searching for Elliot in the room but coming up with no one.

"Elliot." Olivia said hoping for a response.

"Good morning gorgeous." Elliot smiled walking into the bedroom carrying a tray of food.

"Morning handsome. Breakfast in bed?" Olivia smiled.

"Well…I'm pretty sure I exhausted you out last night." Elliot smirked seeing the blush that crept up onto Olivia's face.

"So what are the plans for today?" Olivia questioned eating the bacon off of the tray.

"I was thinking that all of us would go fishing for about an hour or two, then we would go into the city for lunch and I would go shopping for a couple of hours while you girls do whatever you wish."

"Shopping?" Olivia asked smirking.

"I didn't mean shopping as in how you girls like to shop, I mean shopping for toys and girl clothes."

"Oh, so you like toys and girl clothes, I knew you were too good to be true." Olivia said laughing.

"Ha ha no. It's Lizzie's birthday next weekend."

"Oh, well then maybe I should get her something too." Olivia said pushing the tray away and pulling Elliot towards her.

"Maybe you should." Elliot said moving towards her freely.

"How much time do we have until Lizzie gets here?" Olivia inquired.

Elliot glanced at the clock and saw it was only 7:30 in the morning. "Well she should be here about 10:30, so about 3 hours. Any idea of what we should do until then?" Elliot asked grinning.

"I'm sure we can think of something." Olivia said crashing her lips with Elliot's.

* * *

Lizzie came home a quarter before eleven which Elliot and Olivia were grateful for because any sooner, Lizzie would have been freaked out from the noises that was coming from the shower.

Once Elliot and Olivia were dressed they grabbed the things that they needed to fish and went down to the water to start. Everyone was having a good time and they fished for about an hour. After fishing was over, they then headed into town.

"Lizzie? What do you want to eat?" Elliot asked from the driver's seat.

"Ice cream!" Lizzie said eagerly.

"Lizzie that isn't food."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is." Lizzie said moping a little and sticking out her lower lip to give her daddy the puppy dog face.

"Ok fine, you can have ice cream after lunch only." Elliot said looking through the rear mirror to see Lizzie's face brighten up and hearing Olivia let out a chuckle. "What's so funny?" Elliot questioned directing his attention towards Olivia.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger."

"Well I can't help it. She's my little girl and in my eyes she deserves everything." Elliot said glancing back and forth in the rear mirror.

"El what's wrong?" Olivia inquired sensing that there was something indeed wrong. "Talk to me."

"She's growing up so fast. She's turning 6 next weekend. Pretty soon, she's going to start dating and won't even need me anymore."

"El that's not true. She will always need her father and love you. She's still young and hasn't even reached the phase of her liking boys yet. She probably still thinks they have cooties." Olivia said smiling. "Don't worry so much about it. You have all the time in the world to be with your little girl."

"Thank you." Elliot said grabbing a hold of Olivia's hand and giving it a squeeze.

"You're welcome."

"You're so great, you know that?"

"So I've been told." Olivia smiled. "Come on, let's go eat.

* * *

Lunch was quick and simple. Lizzie had gotten her a girl cheese sandwich with ice cream at the end lie her daddy promised. Elliot had a cheese burger and fries, and Olivia had gotten a tuna sandwich.

They decided to split up with Elliot going his own way for his things to do and Lizzie and Olivia doing what they pleased. First the girls decided to go clothes shopping. Olivia let Lizzie pick out 3 outfits and a pair of flip flops. Olivia had gotten 2 pair of outfit with a pair of flip flops too, but she also had gotten some lingerie from Victoria Secret. Next Olivia took Lizzie to Jeepers where she watched Lizzie play on the play pin and they played some air hockey together.

Now they were currently in the movie theater waiting for the movie to start.

"Livvie?"

"Yes Lizzie."

"Will you be my mommy?" Lizzie asked innocently.

"Um…I would love to be your mommy, but I can't be your mommy."

"Why not?"

"Because you already have a mommy."

"Then why didn't she want me anymore?"

"Oh Lizzie. Your mom did want you, she just didn't know how to be a mommy and got scared and ran off. You are an awesome little girl and if me and your dad did ever get marries, then I would be your mommy." Olivia explained.

"You would make a great mommy. I love you Livvie."

"I love you to Lizzie."

* * *

"Hey, how was your day." Elliot said meeting back up with his two girls.

"It was fun. We went shopping, and went to Jeepers, and went to go see a movie." Olivia said holding Lizzie's hand.

"So, is that for me?" Elliot smirked pointing at the Victoria Secret bag.

"If you're good tonight, I might even let you take it off of me." Olivia whispered in Elliot's ear all the while grinning.

"Well in that case, let's get home…."

"Hello Elliot." A woman voice came from behind them.

"Kathy?" Elliot questioned.

"Yea, how have you been?"

"Um okay. What are you doing here?" Elliot inquired confused.

"I came back for my baby. Is this Elizabeth?" Kathy asked bending down to be eye level with Lizzie. "Hi, I'm your mommy."

"Noooo! Livvie's my mommy." Lizzie said hiding herself behind Olivia's leg.

"Who are you?" Kathy snapped at Olivia.

"She's my girlfriend." Elliot said getting irritated.

"So you're dating now?"

"Kathy, it's been for years and I have a right to date whoever I want to date."

"Well I want Elizabeth."

"You can't have her." Elliot said picking up Lizzie. "I won't let you take her. I've been taking care of her since the day she was born even when you wanted nothing to do with her. You can't just waltz right back into our lives and expect to become a family again. You made that decision the day you left."

"Fine then, I want custody of her."

_**A/N: Yeah, I decided to add her to stir up some trouble for Elliot and Olivia. It's good thing Lizzie likes Olivia more than Kathy otherwise I woud feel some remorse for Kathy, but I don't. lol**_


	9. Trial

_**A/N: It has been a long time since I updated, but a lot of things been going on with me so sorry guys. Hopefully I still have my readers out there that are still interested in this story. The readers that I do still have left enjoy. :)**_

**Chapter 9:Trial**

"Can you believe she had actually had the nerve to stroll back into me and Lizzie's lives and act like nothing happened? And now she wants custody of her. No way am I letting her get my baby girl. I raised Lizzie when Kathy left; it's not my fault that she left just because it was tough." Elliot Stabler said pacing up and down the main room in the cabin.

"El calm down, she won't win custody of her. You've been there for Lizzie since she was born. No judge is going to give custody to a parent who just up and left. You're a great father and Lizzie loves you so much, so don't worry so much, okay?" Olivia replied placing a hand on Elliot's arm to calm him down but to also let him know that she was there for him through thick and thin.

"Thanks." Elliot smiled relaxing and grabbing a seat next to Olivia.

"No problem, but try not to stress so much."

"So what do we do now?" Elliot asked.

"We get you a good lawyer."

"Do you know any?"

"Actually yes. My friend Tiffany is a lawyer. I'll give her a call later and see if she'll help." Olivia said resting a hand on Elliot's shoulder.

"Thanks Liv." Elliot replied plastering a hollow smile on his face.

"You're welcome. Come on; let's go spend some time with your daughter." Olivia said standing up and pulling Elliot up along with her.

* * *

"Hey Tiff, how are you?" Olivia asked through the phone sitting outside on a bench.

_Olivia! I'm good how are you?_

Olivia smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "I'm great actually. Listen I need a favor."

_Sure what is it?_

"I need you to be Elliot's lawyer."

_What? Why? What's wrong?_

"Well you see…

* * *

"Hey, how'd it go?" Elliot asked once Olivia walked back in the cabin.

"Great. She agreed to it and said she'd call tomorrow to go over the details." Olivia said sliding on to Elliot's lap and resting her hands on his shoulder. "Where's Lizzie?"

"She's napping in her room, which means we have a couple of hours to ourselves." Elliot smirked.

"And what do you suggest we do with these couple of hours?"

"Well, I am curious what was in the Victoria secrets bag." Elliot grinned looking into Olivia's sparkling eyes.

"Really? Well how about I go put it on and you can meet me in the room in five minutes." Olivia said smiling.

"Whatever you say gorgeous."

* * *

"So do you remember everything that I told you?" Tiffany asked Elliot walking into the court room.

"Yes, only talk when asked to and tell the truth."

"Good now let's get this over with."

* * *

"Mr. Stabler, how old is your daughter?" Tiffany asked pacing back in forth and the court room as Elliot sat in the chair in front of her.

"She just recently turned 6." Elliot answered glancing behind Tiffany seeing Olivia, his daughter and some of his family members watching him on the stand. He glanced to his right and saw Kathy and her lawyer glaring at him.

"In these 6 years who has been the one taking care of her?"

"I have."

"Alone?"

"Yes."

"What about her mother?"

"She left when Lizzie was one."

"Why?"

"She wasn't ready to be a mother."

"So you've been the one feeding her, sheltering her, taking care of her and loving her?"

"Yes."

"How much money do you make a year?

"100 grand a year."

"So you are financially stable to take care of your daughter?"

"Yes."

"Mr. Stabler, do you love your daughter?"

"Very much so."

"Nothing further your honor." Tiffany said as she took her seat.

"Mr. Stabler, how long have you known my client?" Kathy's lawyer asked as he rose from his seat.

"Since my junior year of high school, in 2001"

"When did you get her pregnant?"

"Towards the end of my senior year."

"Is that why you married her? Because you got her pregnant?" Kathy's lawyer smirked as he saw Elliot's face pale.

"Um no…well I loved her and I wanted us to be a family." Elliot said glancing at Olivia and seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"Mr. Stabler, when your wife left how did you take it?"

"Pretty hard. I was a single father and had to take care of a child by myself."

"When she left did you start dating other people?"

"Objection your honor! Relevance?" Tiffany said standing up.

"I'm getting to it your honor." Kathy's lawyer said.

"I'll allow it. Mr. Stabler please answer the question." The judge said.

"Eventually yes." Elliot said.

"Even though you're still married?"

"I'm not married anymore. I was sent divorce papers in the mail about a month after she left and I signed them."

"Are you sure?" Kathy' lawyer asked as he walked back to his desk and picked up a document. "Mr. Stabler this is your divorce papers. Your _wife_ didn't sign these papers so technically you're still married. And because you're still married wouldn't you say you committed adultery since there have been other women besides your wife?"

"I didn't know I was still married." Elliot said flabbergasted.

"Mr. Stabler, what happened to your previous girlfriend, the one that you were engaged to?" Kathy's lawyer said switching directions.

"We broke it off."

"Why?"

"She just wasn't the one for me."

"Mr. Stabler, have you ever hit a woman?"

"Objection your honor. Relevance?" Tiffany said.

"If Mr. Stabler has hit a woman before who is there to say that he wouldn't hit his daughter."

"I'll allow it. Proceed." The judge said and Kathy's lawyer repeated the question.

"What! NO! That's absurd." Elliot said anger rising in him.

"Then why did you're ex run to the police after you broke up with her and told officers that you beat her."

"I never touched her."

"How did she get these bruises?" He asked returning to his desk and picking up a folder that contained pictures of Stephanie with bruises all over her face and body.

"I don't know but it wasn't me."

"Mr. Stabler, you committed adultery and has hit a woman before. Are you sure your home is safe for a six year old girl? Maybe next time instead of hitting a woman you'll hit your daughter."

"I've never hit my daughter and never will!" Elliot said lifting up from his chair in an angry motion.

"Nothing further you honor." Kathy's lawyer smirked and walked away.

"Mr. Stabler you may step down." The judge said and Elliot moved away from the stand and went to go sit next to his daughter and Olivia.

Kathy's lawyer rose again. "Your honor, the defense calls Stephanie James to the stand."

_**A/N: So what do you think? Reviews are highly appreciated but if I feel like many people are not interested in the story anymore I won't continue.**_


	10. Trail Part 2

_**A/N: This chapter is a little short but it's better to have something to read than nothing. Enjoy!!**_

**Chapter 10: Trial Part 2**

"Ms. James, how long was you dating Mr. Stabler?" Kathy's lawyer asked.

"It's Mrs. and about two and half years." Stephanie replied

"In those two years has Mr. Stabler ever hit you?"

"No."

"When was the first time he hit you?"

"The day he dumped me."

"Why'd did he hit you?"

"I don't know, but ever since Olivia came around he's acted different."

"Who is Olivia?"

"His new girlfriend."

"So you think she's a bad influence on him?" Kathy's lawyer questioned.

"Yes."

"Would you agree that Lizzie should live with her mother?"

"Yes, I don't think it is safe for her to live with her father and his girlfriend."

"Thank you Mrs. James. Nothing further." He said and took his seat.

Tiffany glanced down at the pictures of Stephanie's bruises one more time and then rose from her chair and walked over to the stand. "Mrs. James," Tiffany said emphasizing the Mrs. "Did you love my client?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he loved you too?"

"Yes…I don't know. We haven't had sex in over 4 months."

"When did you get married?" Tiffany asked switching directions.

"A week after Elliot broke it off with me."

"For someone who loved someone else you sure did jump into another relationship pretty quick. Any normal person would have waited a couple of months before jumping into another relationship let alone marriage. So why did you?" Tiffany inquired.

"I knew I loved my husband and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him."

"How long have you known your husband?"

"A couple of months."

"How did you meet him?"

"Through a friend."

"Mrs. James are you pregnant?"

"Umm yes."

"Who's the father?"

"Elliot."

"And how many months are you?"

"Almost 3." Stephanie said.

Tiffany glanced at Kathy's lawyer and smirked. "Mrs. James, how is it possible for that child that you are carrying to be Mr. Stabler's when you said you haven't had sex with him in 4 months?"

"Uh…I…" Stephanie said flabbergasted.

"Why would you lie and say its Mr. Stabler's?" Tiffany questioned but gave no time for Stephanie to answer. "Isn't it true that the only reason you were going to marry him was for the money?"

"No I…"

"You never loved him. It was all for the money. You were going to marry him and then divorce him so that he would have nothing left, but your plan was ruined when Olivia came into the picture and he started directing all his attention to her." Tiffany said raising her voice. "He never hit you, your bruises was self inflicted."

"No they weren't, he caused them." Stephanie replied and Tiffany retrieved back to her desk and picked up the folder with the pictures.

"Mrs. James, Mr. Stabler couldn't have caused these bruises." Tiffany said pulling out a picture and showing the bruises to Stephanie. "If you look closely at the bruises you can see a ring mark. Mrs. James will you hold up your ring finger?"

Stephanie slowly raised her hand.

"That is an exact match and Mrs. James you have been lying this whole time." Tiffany said walking back to her seat.

"Mr. Pucket made me." Stephanie said referring to Kathy's lawyer. "He said he would pay me if I helped him win this case."

"She's lying!" Mr. Pucket yelled getting out of his seat.

"Sit down Mr. Pucket before I have you removed from this court room." The judge said and Mr. Pucket complied. "We will continue after a 10 minute recess."

* * *

"After viewing all of the evidence I have made my decision. Mr. Pucket, I must say that I am ashamed of you and how you have acted in this court room." The judge said. "You can expect your license will be suspended. Mr. Stabler, I can see that you truly love your daughter and that you are more than capable of taking care of her, that's why I grant custody of Elizabeth Anne Stabler to Elliot Stabler. Court is adjourned."

_**A/N: This story is coming to an end and I hope you enjoyed it so far!!!**_


	11. Things Keep Getting Worst

_**A/N: I'm not sure how many chapters are going to be left in this story but it is ending soon. Now, back to the story. :)**_

**Chapter 11: Things keep getting worst**

Elliot was ecstatic that he won custody of his daughter. He wouldn't be able to see himself having a life without his daughter.

While Elliot was with his daughter and chatting with his family Olivia quietly excused herself from the group and left the court room. She was glad that he won custody of Lizzie. He was a great father and Lizzie meant the world to him.

As she was walking down the steps of the court house she was hoping that no one noticed that she left. She wanted to let Elliot spend some time with his family, but she was also furious with Elliot. How could he not tell her that he once was married, is still married! She felt betrayed, but most of all, she was hurt.

* * *

Elliot was standing in the court room getting congratulated by his family. He was deep in conversation with his brother about when the family as a whole would have a get together when something caught his eye. He watched as Olivia slowly stood up from the spot that she was at and exit the court room. Elliot looked to his right to see that his daughter was talking with her cousins.

Once he saw that his daughter was occupied, he excused himself from his brother and headed towards the exit of the court room.

Walking outside he saw Olivia not that far ahead of him. He knew she was hurt and angry. He saw it in the court room during the trial. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Olivia and he knew that he had to explain himself.

Catching up with Olivia he started calling her name. "Olivia!" When she didn't even stop to acknowledge that he was there, he grabbed her arm only for her to snatch it back.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Olivia seethed with anger.

"Liv…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Olivia interrupted.

Elliot sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Olivia…there's a lot that you don't know about my previous marriage."

"That's because I had no idea about it and you're not willing to even share about it."

"Look when I was with Kathy she was only with me because of my money and…"

"So that's what this is about?!?" Olivia questioned raising her voice. "You think I'm only with you because of your money? Well I got news for you Stabler. I don't give a rats ass about your money. I have all the money that I need. I was with you because I love you and…I love that little girl of yours." Olivia said softening her voice. "I didn't fall in love with you because of your money; it was your charm, your smarts, your love for your daughter and more. I love Lizzie like she's my own and I would never want to hurt her."

"Olivia, can we talk about this?" Elliot asked almost pleading.

Olivia only nodded her head no in response because she was on the verge of tears and didn't trust her voice to speak. "I'm not ready to talk you, I need some alone time." She said just above a whisper and turned to leave and hail a cab. As she walked swiftly to the cab she heard Elliot calling her name the whole time.

Once she was in the cab she glanced back to see Elliot standing just where she left him with his hands on his hips and his head looking down.

"Where to Ma'am?" The cab driver asked glancing in to the rear view mirror.

She turned around and gave the cab driver her address as she silently cried, not ready to let the tears fall until she was in the comfort of her home.

* * *

"Then what happened?" Tiffany asked as she sat in the living room on her friend's couch waiting for Olivia to finish her story. Tiffany had come over to check on her after Olivia had called her and told her she needed a friend.

"Then I hailed a cab and came home." Olivia said sniffling and wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Do you love him?" Tiffany inquired.

"Of course I do."

"Then don't you think you should at least hear him out?"

"Yes and I will eventually, but I'm just not ready to face him yet. Tiff, I am so hurt that he thinks I only wanted to be with him for his money. I feel so used."

"Liv, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you. It's just his past experience that affects his opinion. I'm sure he loves you and knows deep down that your not like that, but you need to talk to him."

"I know, I just wish that he would have trusted me enough to tell me."

"I know sweetie. Don't worry so much about it, everything will work out fine."

"Thanks Tiff." Olivia gave her a watery smile and hugged her friend.

"You're welcome Liv. You want me to stay for a little longer or would you rather be alone for awhile?"

"I think I just want to be alone for a bit. Thanks for coming Tiff."

"Anytime Liv." Tiffany said getting off the couch. "I have to get back home and get ready for my date with Fin anyways." Tiffany said grinning.

"Where you guys goning?"

"To P3." Tiffany said referring to the new hot club that's around.

"Well you guys have a good time and I'll call you later."

"Ok, I love you Liv. Call me if you need anything." She said walking to the door with Olivia trailing behind.

"Love you too Tiff, bye." Olivia said slowly closing the door and returning to the couch to relax.

* * *

Elliot was sitting on the bar stool in his kitchen nursing a beer. Lizzie was upstairs asleep. She got exhausted from the car ride their and back to pick up their things. Lizzie constantly asked questions about Olivia and wondered were she was. Elliot knew his daughter missed her because he missed her too and its only been a couple of hours.

Eventually his daughter fell asleep in the car and by the time they got back it was night time. He carried his daughter to her room and gently tucked her into bed and went back to the car to unload everything.

Now he was sipping on a beer and staring at Olivia things that were resting by the door. He didn't even unpack his or Lizzie's items because he wasn't in the mood.

What he needed was to talk to Olivia and explain everything. He was madly in love with her and his daughter adored her. He knew he should have told her about his previous marriage, but he didn't know how at the time and he didn't really want to think about the past, but the minute he saw Kathy he knew he was screwed. He should have told her about the marriage before the trial had started but he wasn't ready for her to ask questions that he wasn't sure he had answers to.

One thing for sure was that he needed to talk to Olivia and he needed to talk to her now before he looses her.

Elliot whipped out his cell phone and called his sister to see if she could watch Lizzie for him while he took care of some business. She agreed to help him out and once she came over Elliot was out the door.

Olivia was laying down on her couch eating some Rocky Road ice cream and watching the wedding planner on TV. She was so into the movie that she didn't hear the knock at the door first. When the knock came again she glanced at her door and continued to watch TV.

She knew it was Elliot at the door and she wasn't exactly ready to face him yet so she let the knocking continue.

When she started to get peeved she rose from the couch with an angry sigh and walked to the door. Without looking through the peephole she slowly opened the door not ready to face him. "What do you want Elli…" Realizing it wasn't Elliot she gasped. "Tony!" She shrieked.

"Hello Olivia."

_**A/N: I bet you didn't see that coming. lol R&R Please!!!**_


	12. Tony

_**A/N: Probably will be one more chapter after this. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Btw, I like to thank everyone who has stuck with me through this story. I really appreciate it.  
**_

**Chapter 12: Tony**

"Tony what are you doing here?" Olivia questioned nervously.

Tony smirked at her. "I came to see you of course."

"Well I don't want to see you so you should just leave before I call the cops." Olivia replied trying to close the door.

"Not so fast Olivia. We still have a score to settle." He pushed open the door and stepped inside invading her space.

"What do you want from me?" Olivia inquired backing up but the more she backed up the more he followed.

"I want you to suffer. The police have been looking for me and I can't go anywhere without worrying who's watching me and it's your entire fault. Since we're alone for now, I guess I can do what I've been dying to do to you again." He stepped closer to Olivia until she was backed up against a wall. Grabbing her shirt he started to unbutton it.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled slapping his hands away.

"Come on Olivia, you know you what it." Tony grabbed her shirt again and started to resume what he was doing.

She kneed him in the groin. "No I don't." While he was bent over in pain she took the opportunity to run away and ran towards the door. She glanced behind her to see that he was still bent over in pain. Before she got to the door she ran into someone. Without thinking she started to swing her arms. "Let me go!" She started to panic when the person wrapped their arms around her.

"Liv! Olivia! It's me Elliot." He said soothingly. She stopped hitting him and looked up in his eyes and started to cry.

"Elliot…" she said as she cried even harder.

"Shh, it's okay Liv, I'm here." Elliot stated running his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion.

"He was going to-"

"I know Liv, I know." He replied not wanting to think what would have happened if he didn't show up when he did.

"Olivia, I wish you would have never done that." Tony said standing a few feet away from them. "We could have had some fun together one last time, but it looks like I'll just have to go straight to the end." He said as he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Olivia.

Elliot released Olivia and pushed her aside so that she was behind him. "You leave her alone!" Elliot stated angrily.

"Are you willing to risk your life for that bitch!?! She's ruined my life. How can I get a job if everyone is looking for me? I've had to stay hidden because my face is all over the news and I'm wanted."

"That's not her fault. It's yours. You should have thought about that before you did what you did to her."

"I didn't do anything she didn't want me to." He smirked. "She enjoyed it and now she's not pregnant anymore."

"She was never pregnant you idiot."

"Oh? She would have made a horrible mother anyway."

"She will be a great mother someday." Elliot said glancing at Olivia and giving her a small smile which she reciprocated one of her own.

"As much as I would like to just sit here and chat, I think we should just get this over with. Move out of my way Elliot." Tony said keeping his gun raised at the two.

"No." Elliot replied firmly.

"Move or I'll shoot you too."

"I don't care, but I will not allow you to harm Olivia. Did you ever really love Olivia?" Elliot asked stalling.

"What?" Tony looked taken back by the question. "I mean at one point I did."

"What made you stop?"

"I saw her for the true person that she is. A slut."

"Don't talk about her like that." Elliot gritted through clench teeth.

"Alright enough with the chitchat. Let's just get this over with." Tony grinned as he fired his gun.

"NO!" Elliot yelled as he grabbed Olivia and dove to the ground with her. A sharp pain went through him as he realized that he was shot. Everything was to blurry for him to tell what was going on. He only remembered Olivia screaming his name as more shots rang out and then everything went dark.

**A/N: Comments???**


	13. Just The Beginning

_**A/N: Well here is the final Chapter that we all have been looking forward to. Sorry it took so long to update. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and has stuck with me and enjoyed this story. Enjoy this last chapter :)**_

**Chapter 13: Just The Beginning**

_Where am I? Am I dead? Ugh, my head hurts and why the hell is it so dark! Hmmm…ok, what's the last thing I remember? Being in Olivia's apartment, and then there was Tony. And then there was a gunshot, falling to the floor with Olivia, and more gunshots and then everything went black. Oh my god, Olivia! Please let Liv be ok. I still don't know where the hell I am and I can't open my eyes. I can see some light. Opening my eyes slowly, the light blinds me and I flicker my eyes to adjust them to the light. Everything's so blurry but I can see a figure standing in the corner. The figure is moving towards me, I hope it's Liv._

"Welcome back." The familiar voice says to Elliot.

Elliot opens and closes his eyes to make his vision clearer. Open his eyes this final time, he looks up into the face of his boss. Elliot tries to speak but no words come out, only muffled sounds. His boss grabs the cup of water on the tray and hands it to Elliot. Elliot drinks it slowly relishing the feel of the cold water sliding down his throat.

Putting the cup back on the tray, Elliot manages to speak. "Where am I?" He croaks out.

"You're in the hospital. You were shot in the shoulder." Elliot looks to his shoulder and sees it bandaged up. "Luckily, you didn't lose too much otherwise you would have been in a worse condition. Doctors say you should make a full recovery though."

Elliot nods his head in understanding. "Where's Liv?" He slowly asks.

"She should be-"

As on cue the door opens and Elliot smiles seeing his two favorite girls.

"Daddy!" Lizzie shrieks running over to her father.

"Hey Pumpkin."

"Are you ok?" She asked tears welling up in her eyes from looking at his bandage and seeing some blood.

"I'm ok." He replied pulling her up on the bed with his good arm. Kissing her on the forehead, he pulled her close and just held his daughter for a couple of minutes.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah."

"I'm bored." Elliot chuckled realizing that his daughter had a short attention span, but what child didn't. Elliot looked over Lizzie's shoulders straight into Olivia's eyes. There were still some things he had to say to her.

"Don?" Elliot addressed his boss. "Could you take Lizzie to get some thing to munch on?"

"Sure, come on Lizzie." Don said as he picked up Lizzie and carried her out of the hospital which left Elliot and Olivia alone.

The silence was insufferable so Elliot decided to break it. "Are you ok?"

Chuckling, she stared at his injured shoulder. "I should be asking you that."

Elliot grinned. "I'm fine. Pain medication is really helping. Come sit next to me." He motioned to the chair next to his bed. She slowly crept to the chair and finally sat down. "Olivia, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not telling you that I was once married. I shouldn't have kept it from you, but I didn't see the point of telling you since she is out of my life."

"I'm sorry I over reacted. I was just hurt that you didn't tell me and confused why you wouldn't. I thought maybe you still cared for her or even loved her. El do you…still love her?" Olivia inquired desperately wanting to know.

Grasping her hands Elliot spoke in a gentle tone. "Liv, I never loved Kathy. I only married her because she got pregnant and I felt I was obligated to marry her. You're the only one that I love. You're my only girl, well you and Lizzie. And Liv?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for accusing you that you were only with me for my money. I know that you're not that kind of person. I guess I got use to woman only wanting to be with me for money that I forgot what it's actually like to trust and love someone."

"El, I know, but can you try to trust me?"

Cupping her face in his hands, Elliot stared directly into her eyes. "I do trust you Liv, implicitly." He finished as he tenderly kissed her on the lips. "Liv lay with me."

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to hurt you."

He smiled at her. "I'll be fine Olivia." He scooted over some and patted the bed for her to join him.

Lying on the bed, she rested her head on his chest as him arm snaked around her and rested on her waist. "Liv, what happened when I blacked out?"

"Luckily, the neighbors heard what was going on and called the police and the cops showed up just in time to shoot Tony. Soon he'll be residing in prison once he gets out the hospital himself."

Elliot smiled, thankful that Olivia wasn't hurt and Tony will be going to jail.

"El?"

"Yeah?"

"I have some bad news."

Elliot sighed. "What is it?"

"There's a hit out there for us, so were being relocated once you get out."

"And Lizzie?" Elliot asked knowing that if someone was out there to kill Olivia and him, they would use his daughter against him. He didn't like the idea of relocating, but if it kept the people he loved safe, than he was willing.

"She will be coming with us."

Elliot nodded enjoying the silence for a moment. "Where do you think they will relocate us?"

"Hmmm. I don't know, maybe Alaska." Olivia replied.

"Alaska? It's too cold there."

"All the more reason to go. We can cuddle to keep warm and do other things too." Olivia smiled seductively.

Elliot smirked. "Well since I'm your bodyguard I get to be on top."

"How you figure?"

"Well I have to guard your body and the best way to do that is by being on top. I won't be able to do that if you're on top."

Olivia smiled. "I love you El."

"I love you too gorgeous."

The door creaked open as Lizzie walked in. Olivia held open her arms for the little girl to settle into.

Lying between her father and Olivia she stared up at her father. "Daddy, are you gonna be ok?" Lizzie questioned still worried about his wound.

"Yeah Lizzie, I'm gonna be ok." He looked at Olivia and smiled. "We all are."

**The End**

**_A/N: It's sad to see this story come to an end, but all good things must come to an end sometime. Hoped you guys like it. I'm thinking of writing a sequel or maybe I should just leave it how it is. Comments? Also check out my newest story "Shattered" if you haven't already, you might actually like it. :)_  
**


End file.
